1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile content processing; and, more particularly, to display of interactive media by a mobile device.
2. Related Art
Cell (mobile) phones are widely used as mobile devices to communicate anywhere in the world. Some of them are very simple devices capable of voice communication alone. Many other today's mobile devices are used for multiple purposes, other than voice communication, in any convenient location.
They keep record of appointments and schedules, store addresses, present calendars, surf Internet, play games among many other purposes. They are capable of playing music and other audio clips, and also play video clips and movies. They can be networked with external devices such as other mobile phones, laptops and personal computers and modems via infrared, Bluetooth and wifi interfaces. This enormously increases their functionality when compared to just few years ago.
Today's mobile devices have extensive processing ability and capable accomplishing many tasks that were usually meant for personal computer alone. However, battery life is always a concern, with batteries needing to be charged every couple of days. Some modern mobile devices have wide screens with alpha numeric keyboards and many soft (programmable) keys. These devices are programmable and have ability to download programs such as XML (eXtensible Markup Language) files and run them on mobile devices. These programs accomplish many tasks such as managing daily tasks, assisting marketing, keeping data and files stored, managing databases etc. However, today the range of these programs are very limited and they accomplish far less tasks than there is demand among people.
These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may be more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.